1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft, and more particularly to means for excluding birds from entry and nesting in engine compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft power plants for propeller-driven aircraft require some means for cooling them. Regardless of whether the power plant is a reciprocating engine of an air cooled or so-called liquid-cooled variety, there is usually some front-facing opening to admit air for cooling. Where the engine is of the direct air-cooled variety, such openings are generally at the front of the engine cowling. Where the engine has a horizontally opposed cylinder arrangement, there are usually two such openings located on diametrically opposite sides of the propeller shaft.
Where an aircraft is stored outdoors, or in shelters, barns, or hangers, unless birds are excluded, there is a reasonable likelihood of entry of birds through such air intake openings for nesting in the opening or somewhere else in the engine compartment. This is particularly true where an aircraft is left un-attended for a period of several days. Some birds which nest in such locations are comparatively small birds, and their nests may be un-detected. Even if detected, the nest may be difficult to remove and, in any event, it is inconvenient.
If it happens that an aircraft is operated with bird nests in air intake openings, it is likely to be at least detrimental, if not always absolutely hazardous. In addition to interference with proper cooling of the engine, the possible deterioration of the nest during flight may result in other problems, such as fouling of engine controls and contamination of the fuel-air mixing system. This may be even more detrimental than an overheated engine.
I believe that there is available in the industry, some screening means to exclude birds from entry through air intake ports. The difficultly with screening means is the interference with air flow which necessarily results from intake screens themselves, plus the potential for further deteriorating airflow when the screens themselves become obstructed by insects and other debris. Therefore, I do not believe that screening is a satisfactory solution to the problem. Although the aircraft operator should check exposed ports for birds nests, as part of a pre-flight routine, many operators do not do so and, even if they do, there remains the possibility that a nest will not be discovered, plus the inconvenience of removal of a nest, once discovered. The present invention is directed to solving this problem.